


Hatered or Something Else

by Kittycat110511



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-21
Updated: 2017-06-30
Packaged: 2018-11-16 22:05:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11261946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kittycat110511/pseuds/Kittycat110511
Summary: Based in an alternate world. Neither Sesshomaru, nor Kagome realize just how different their lives will be when Sesshomaru's beast takes over and impregnates a random female. As Kagome raises the son of the Lord of the west and said female, together they must embark on a journey, that brings everyone's past to the front. Through war and hatred, can love be found?





	1. Beginnings

Warning: This fanfic starts out very dark although it will not stay like that. This chapter does contain rape and death. If you are fond of InuYasha, you will not like the way I portray him in this story. He is the antagonist of this story. You have been warned. 

Chapter 1

Beginnings

“Bitch! Bitch! Heat! Heat!” A large white inu growled. His rumble echoed through the trees as his feet tore at the earth beneath him.

The scent of a heated female had claimed his beast, forcing him into a cage. He roared in protest as his beast closed in on the unsuspecting female. He wanted nothing to do with the bitch. He fought using all of his control but was once again pushed back into his cage, ignored. 

Why? Of all the heats he has been a part of, why was he losing control now? He has always had unbreakable control. Now all of a sudden, after a thousand years, he was pushed aside so his beast could take a female he had never even met.

This was all that bitch’s fault. How stupid could the female be? She was walking around at the prime of her heat, and in inu form, no less. He had to stop this, but he did not know how. His legendary control had been shattered at one sniff of a fertile female. 

Normally, during these spring months, he was able to hide away and lock himself in a cave. This time, however, he had been held up by his retainer, and now he was paying the price. The moment he gained control again, he would kill that green toad, for this was his fault. None of this could be blamed on him.

He inwardly groaned as the scent of the female grew intensely. He was nearing her now, and she had yet to notice his upcoming presence. This realization made his beast harden at the thought. He would not have to make the bitch submit. He could just take her and force himself on her.

While the Lord of the West did not care for others, he was honorable. Rape was not something he would ever do. His beast, on the other hand, was just an animal. It ran on pure instinct, and right now, its instinct was screaming to breed. 

Just as the female came into sight, she lifted her head and sniffed the air. Before she even had a chance to react, his large fangs bit down onto the scruff of her neck, forcing her head down. He wrapped his paws around the hips of the female, even while she struggled to break free.

Letting out a ferocious growl, he plunged his unsheathed cock deep within her, not caring about her whimpers of pain. He was quick and hard, only thinking about one thing. Her will or want did not matter. Siring a pup was much more important. 

Within a few moments, and three more very hard thrusts, he lifted his head and howled out his release. The noise of his howl drowned out the whimpers of the broken female beneath him. He could smell her blood as she trembled, trying to hold herself up. 

His knot was buried deep inside of her, ensuring that he impregnated the bitch. Sesshomaru let out a growl, informing his beast of how displeased he was. This was beneath him. He would not impregnate a female he just raped. 

Without a second thought to the bitch trapped around him, he tore himself from her, ignoring the pain that surged through his swollen cock. The female let out a yelp as he tore her insides on his way out. Without another sound, she fell to the ground and laid motionless, her breathing shallow and slow.

The lord looked down at the female with disgust clearly written in his eyes. Now that his beast was pleased, he had retreated back to his cage, leaving Sesshomaru in his inu form to look at the mess he just caused. This was all the bitch’s fault. He will never be blamed for what just happened. Without another look, he turned from the dying female, changed into his humanoid form, and left.

Unknown to him, a small woman watched as he left, anger and disgust clear on her face. As she watched him destroy the dying female, it had taken everything she had not to vomit her disgust. When she was sure the bastard was gone, she cautiously made her way to the female inu whose sides heaved from the pain. 

While Kagome would heal all that she could, she knew there was no hope for this yokai. The only thing she could do was ease her pain as she passed into the afterlife. She let soothing words escape her lips as she approached the female slowly. Her hands were outstretched in front of her so the demoness would know she brought her no harm.

With a brilliant flash of blue light, the large inu transformed into a beautiful woman. She coughed slightly as she looked up at the small, dark-haired woman in front of her. The demoness knew that this woman meant no harm, and she needed to ask her a favor. A dying wish.

“Miko.” She rasped, as the woman grabbed her shaking hand.

“My name is Kagome.” The tiny, kind woman replied.

“Sakura, Lady Kagome.” Sakura replied through her pain. “I-I need you to do something for me. One last request.”

“What would you like me to do?” Kagome asked, her eyes beginning to tear up at the sight before her. The demon that did this did not deserve to live.

“The pup. Take it from me, and birth it yourself.” Sakura whispered, her eyelids growing heavy.

“What, why?” Kagome gawked, surprised by the request.

“The pup…does not deserve…death. His sire’s actions…should not…be punished…by his pup. Please, take him…and raise him. You are strong…I know you can.” Sakura explained, trying to fight the unconsciousness that was claiming her.

The only thing Kagome could think was how she wanted to kill the demon who did this to such a sweet creature. Sakura had just been raped and left to die. Now she was asking a random miko to take the pup forced upon her and raise it as her own. This demoness did not deserve what she received. 

Kagome couldn’t fight the tears as they slid down her face. Holding her hand above the yokai’s abdomen, she allowed her reiki to pool in the palm of her hand before pushing it into the demoness beside her. Very gently, she searched for the tiny embryo fighting for its life. 

When she found the tiny thing, she caressed it, soothing its cries of pain as she softly pulled it from its mother. Without another thought, she pushed the embryo deep within her womb, making sure the pup was settled before pulling her reiki back into her hand.

“Thank you…Lady…Kagome.” Sakura whispered, giving the miko one last smile. 

“Rest now, Sakura. Your pup will be loved and taken care of. May you find peace and happiness in your next life.” Kagome whispered, holding onto the woman’s hand as Sakura closed her eyes for the last time.

Kagome just watched as Sakura’s chest fell with one last breath before never moving again. With one last surge, she pushed her reiki into the woman, turning her into dust. She placed a hand over her stomach and absentmindedly ran her fingers over her pregnant womb.

She had always been a caring person, but this was the furthest she had gone. She now carried someone else’s pup, just so the woman could die with happiness. Kagome’s heart knew no bounds, and she knew that she would love this pup as if it carried her own blood.

Kagome stood up as a light breeze fluttered past the miko, carrying away the ashes of the deceased demoness who should never have been treated as she was. Turning from the large clearing, the miko made her way back to the kitsune village that had taken her in many years ago.

It had been years since she had returned to the village. The memories of her past were too painful for her to acknowledge. Under her new circumstances, she would need to be surrounded by people she trusted, so without another thought, she pushed back her past and went back to the only family she had.

-Six months later-

“You’re doing well, Lady Kagome. Just a few more pushes.” Aiko soothed as another rush of pain flew through Kagome’s entire body. 

Kagome couldn’t help but throw her head back at the pain shooting through her. She had delievered many babies in her long lifetime, but she had never experienced it. The sobs that wracked through her body left her trembling and praying to the Kami that all of this would be over soon. 

“Lean against me. It will help with the pain.” Akemi whispered. The twin kitsune of Aiko was leaning against the wall as Kagome pushed her back against her chest. Aiko was in between the miko’s legs, waiting on the new arrival of the pup.

With one last scream, and a push that took all of Kagome’s strength, Aiko caught the small newborn in her arms. The tiny woman panted and watched as the female kitsune walked off with her pup to check over the bundle. Akemi continued to wipe the forehead of the ebony-haired woman with a damp cloth.

“My pup, is he healthy?” Kagome gasped, looking for the being she just gave birth to. 

“He is perfectly healthy, Lady Kagome.” Aiko cooed, looking down at the pup as she made her way over to its mother. 

Kagome held out her arms and gladly accepted the bundle before pulling him to her chest. Golden eyes looked up into her blue ones and Kagome melted. A dark blue crescent moon adorned the forehead of the pup and a light purple stripe rested on each cheek. 

Kagome brought her soft, tear-soaked lips to the crescent moon and kissed her son lightly. She never knew she could feel so much love for someone she just met. This was her son. She birthed him. She grew him. He may not carry her blood, but he was hers.

“My pup.” She whispered, as she looked down at the golden eyes that still searched hers. 

A soft cry left the pup as he nudged his face against Kagome’s swollen breast. Akemi reached around the new mother and freed a milk-filled mound before helping the pup latch on to a nipple. Kagome gasped at the feeling of her son suckling for the first time but smiled as his small hand gripped onto her breast. 

“His name will be Youta because he is my sunlight.” Kagome whispered as Akemi moved from behind the exhausted woman and helped her to lay down. Kagome drifted into a deep sleep, holding her son in her arms.

-Seventeen years later-

“Ma!” Youta yelled, searching for his mother. With one sniff of the air, he found her pleasing scent mixed with that of dirt and fresh vegetables.

Following the scent he has known all his life, he quickly found his mother digging in the ground with the other kitsunes. With a sharp tug, she pulled out a carrot and set it in a basket. When she looked up and noticed her son approaching, she greeted him with a warm smile.

“Youta, what are you doing here in the gardens? You should be training.” She asked, standing to her feet and wiping the dirt from her knees. 

“Sensei gave me a break. I wanted to talk to you about something.” Youta answered, holding out his arm for his mother to take. She gave him a worried look before placing her small dainty fingers in the crook of his elbow.

“Of course, Dear.” Kagome replied, letting her large son lead her to their normal spot.

Soon after his birth, Kagome had found a small clearing that she took him to whenever she wished to be alone with her son. For seventeen years, that had been their spot, and they frequented it quite often. It was where she had told him the truth of his conception. He took it hard, realizing that she was not his blood mother, but soon admitted to himself that it didn’t matter. She raised him and gave birth to him, so in every other way, she was his mother.

After a few minutes of comfortable silence, mother and son made their way into the clearing. Youta gently settled his mother to the ground before leaning against the tree behind him. He looked up towards the white clouds as they floated across the blue sky. He was nervous about asking his mother what he desired, but he knew that it had to be done.

“What is it, Son?” Kagome asked, bringing his attention back to the tiny woman beside him. He smiled warmly at her as his golden eyes met her dark blue ones.

“I wish to meet my father.” He informed her, wincing as his mother visibly tensed. The need to soothe her worries burst in his heart, and he wasted no time in doing so. “I understand you may not understand what he did-”

“You’re mistaken. I have lived for hundreds of years. I understand the ways of yokai much more than a human should. Your father raping that woman could not be helped. He lost all control to his beast. But that man threw away his honor the moment he tore her and left her to die. The least he could have done was admit that what he did was horrible, but instead, it seemed as if he did not care.” Kagome interrupted with a sigh.

“I’m glad you understand, but I am coming of age, Mother. Within two years, I will be full-grown. I do not wish for my beast to gain control, and I need an inu daiyokai to teach me.” Youta explained as his mother’s shoulders began to slouch. 

“I know. I have searched, but the inu yokai are being taken out. They have always been powerful demons, and because of that, feared. I do not know if your sire even still lives, but I will bless your travels and accept that you must go.” Kagome whispered, turning her head away from her son in an attempt to hide her tears. It didn’t matter if he could smell them. She did not want them to be seen.

“You are mistaken, Mother. As if I would leave you behind. Besides, I do not know what my father looks like. You are the only one who has ever set eyes on him, and I will need you.” Youta countered before grabbing Kagome’s chin and forcing her to look at him. 

“I would gladly go with you, my son. It has been quite some time since I have roamed these lands, and an adventure may do these old bones of mine some good.” Kagome teased, giving the large male a smile.

“You are old, I won’t deny that.” Youta smirked before flinching away from his mother’s playful smack. 

“Come. We will tell the elder of our plans, then return to our home to pack our things.” Kagome said, before pushing herself off of the ground. Youta quickly followed his tiny mother, neither one expecting just how this adventure would unfold.


	2. Insight

Chapter 2

Insight

The Lord of the West sat at his study looking over scrolls that he would rather not be looking at. He hated this part of being who he was, all the pointless dealings with the surrounding lands. The only land he cared about, other than his own, was the East, and that was only due to the threat of war that loomed over his head.

Even now, small battles would sometimes be had, but it was never enough to classify as war. What truly worried him was the dwindling numbers of inu yokai. There were very little left of his kind, and if things continued the way they were, in a matter of years, he would be the only one left. It was quite obvious that nothing could take him down.

He was all-powerful and the mightiest of all in the lands. No one could beat him, and he had no problem proving that to someone if they wished to die. He leaned back in his chair, looking over the scroll once more. He had attempted to read it three times now, but could not concentrate on whatever it said. 

He could not shake the feeling that, somehow, something big was coming. Something that would completely change his life. He wasn’t scared of change. As he aged, and the times around him morphed, he knew he would adapt as well. No, what bothered him was the sheer wave of change it would bring.

He could easily tell this force could go either way for his controlled life. It could make it all the better, in ways he couldn’t even fathom, or it could destroy him. While he may not die from it, the feeling of dread was still there. Whatever this change was, he would fight it. He would not allow anything to bring him down in any way, shape, or form. 

A soft knock had the lord looking up from his scroll. With his demand to enter, three people walked in. Two belonged to his court, and the last was his retainer. His eyes fell first on the little toad, and that annoying feeling of guilt flashed deep in his chest.

Ever since that night seventeen years ago, anytime he looked at Jaken, he clearly remembered the female he had left. A week after the incident, his well-hidden heart had gotten the best of him. He had returned to where he had left her with the intention of giving her a proper burial.

Imagine his surprise when all he found was the lingering smell of death and the fading power of purification. The female could not have survived with the way he tore himself from her. Even he had suffered an injury from his actions. Of course, he had healed and told no one of what occurred.

His raping of the demoness was his secret alone. It was something he kept well-hidden to ensure that no one could ever use it against him. What most did not realize was the cold and stoic lord did, indeed, have a heart. It was just pushed behind many walls of ice.

In his position, he could not afford to let anyone know he was anything other than the ruthless killer he portrayed. If any were to find out, it could mean his demise. That is the only reason he did not kill his retainer that day. If he had, too many questions would have been asked. But now, he wished he had because he hated feeling anything other than the joy of killing, especially guilt.

Pushing aside the useless emotion, he turned his attention to the demon slayer and monk in front of him. He had found the two while patrolling his lands. The slayer had been badly injured and when he stumbled upon the distraught monk, he had originally intended to leave.

That is until the monk fell to his knees and swore his allegiance to him. After some serious thought, he had decided that having a warrior monk and a strong demon slayer on his side was better than having them on another’s.

So he had accepted the monk’s proposal and had not been disappointed. The monk’s fighting skills and spiritual power were far greater than he expected, and he has proved his worth time and time again. The slayer was even more impressive. With her Hiraikotsu, she is able to take out many enemies with one blow, not to mention she has a high skill level with the sword. 

It didn’t take long before she was climbing the ranks of his army. Being a female, she had no choice but to push herself to prove that she was worthy to fight for him. The others in his army believed women to be weak, and while they were mostly right, she proved them all wrong. Within a matter of months, she became the Female General, and a trusted confidant. While he had to keep a male general to keep peace with the men who still did not agree with her status, she was his top fighter.

“Sango, Miroku, what news do you bring?” He asked, looking between the two. With a swift kick to his butt, Sango sent the little toad flying towards his feet with a scowl.

“Tell him, Jaken.” Sango ordered, glaring down at the toad.

“Y-Yes, General Sango.” Jaken squawked as he pushed himself from the floor. “Milord, I-I regret to inform you that one of the patrols has been attacked.”

“When?” Sesshomaru asked, his anger rising. The coldness of his voice sent shivers down everyone’s spines.

“Three days ago.” Jaken answered before continuing. “They were attacked as they walked the border of the East and West.”

“What is the damage?” The lord asked, clenching his hands into fists and cursing the East for their foolishness.

“Three were killed and ten injured.” Jaken replied.

“That is nearly half the patrol!” Sesshomaru snarled as he stood abruptly. “What was my army doing to allow such a defeat!?”

“T-They were drunk, milord.” Jaken whispered, knowing he was about to get pounded. It was his job to oversee the patrols, yet he was losing control of them. 

The study was eerily quiet as everyone watched their lord close his eyes slowly and attempt to regulate his breathing. Sango and Miroku took a step back, knowing his wrath was coming, while Jaken fell to his knees and silently begged for forgiveness. He did not wish to die on this day.

“Why, Jaken?” Sesshomaru inquired, through tightly clenched teeth. He had his closed fists placed on his desk and was hunched over in his anger. His silver hair cascaded over his shoulders as he fought to keep his control.

“I believe that our army is losing hope, milord. They feel the weight of the upcoming war, and it is taxing them. Maybe they need a small break just-”

“Break! This is war, and you wish to send my army on vacation because it is too much for them to handle!?” Sesshomaru yelled so loudly, it caused the servant walking by the closed doors to scurry off.

“I am sorry, milord! I should have never suggested such a thing!” Jaken pleaded, throwing himself flat against the floor.

“Leave my sight before this one rips your head from your shoulders. I do not want to hear of such a disappointment again.” Sesshomaru snapped. 

All watched as the little toad scurried from the study, desperately thanking the Kami for his spared life. The lord sat back in his chair with a tired sigh. If he could show his wariness to anyone, it was the two in the room with him. He trusted them more than he trusted any other.

“Milord, it seems it is you who may need a break.” Miroku gently stated, hoping not to anger the demon even more.  
“I am a lord. This Sesshomaru does not have time for a break.” Sesshomaru replied, looking up at the two in front of him. “What else do you seek from me?”

“There is a rumor of a powerful being that travels these lands. It is said that the creature holds great spiritual power and fights alongside yokai, even though it is human.” Sango began, as she sat in the chair across from the desk.

“We believe if we can find this person and get them on our side, we will have a great advantage.” Miroku finished. Unlike his wife, he was not comfortable enough with the lord to sit in his presence so he continued to stand, ensuring he showed his respect.

“How powerful is this being?” Sesshomaru asked, just about grasping at straws now. He had to find some way to make his army feel as if they had a chance again. If they already believed they would lose, they would no doubt fail.

“This person is said to be the only human who can use its spiritual powers to become immune to time. They are not affected as others are.” Miroku answered.

“I have also heard that they are a master with a bow and sword. No one really knows just how great their spiritual powers are though.” Sango continued, her fingers playing with the hilt of her sword. “We have come to ask for permission to leave and search for this being.”

“No.” Sesshomaru answered, shocking the two people in the room. When Sango opened her mouth to argue, the lord raised his hand to silence her. “I will search for this being. If we wish to gain the strength everyone claims this person has, the honorable thing to do is for the lord requesting them to be the one to give the request. This one will leave in the morning. You two will run the shiro while I am gone.”

“Yes, milord.” Both Sango and Miroku said with a small bow before they turned and left the study.

Sesshomaru leaned back in his chair, silently wondering if this was the change coming for him. He would find this person, learn more about them, and then decide what his actions would be. If only he realized just how different his life was about to become.

-sSs-

Kagome looked around her, her eyes searching for any signs of danger. Between her and the very tall inu demon beside her, not many could harm them. It had been three days since they left the kitsune village, and Kagome had to admit she’d missed the thrill of adventure.

She hadn’t worn her armor in so long, she had been worried it wouldn’t fit. The black, form-fitting cloth was made from spiders’ silk. While the thread itself was soft and weak, once combined to make the clothing, it strengthened considerably. The pink armor that rested on her shoulders, knees, and stomach were made from the hardest stone, but weighed next to nothing. A red obi was tied around her waist, just so she had somewhere to place her sword. Her bow was never off of her back or out of her sight. She was deadly with either.

Youta was also a fine warrior who she was immensely proud of. His own natural attacks consisted of poison, and they had yet to find anything he couldn’t melt through. Between his poison whip and his deadly claws, he was a force to be reckoned with. Add a weapon to that and he was unstoppable. His own sword hung at his side, and he was just as skilled with it as she was, even though she had been wielding a sword for quite a few centuries. 

He was easily able to catch up to her in the weapons department. While most would be upset at being overthrown, she was happy her son was so strong. It meant she would not have to worry about him as much for he could take care of himself. 

Seeing his strength often made her wonder of his sire. Just how powerful was he? Who was he? She knew his blood mother was not the strongest out there which told her all of her son’s strength came from his father. It was a little nerve-wracking to be searching for such a demon, but it confirmed one suspicion she had. A demon of that caliber would not be taken out easily. 

It was very likely the one they sought after was still alive. Now she just needed to think of how to find him. She did not know his name, or his origins. Her only clues were the memories of that night and that was what they were going to follow. As if he was able to read his mother’s thoughts, Youta decided now was the time to speak.

“Where are we going?” He asked, looking down at the woman beside him. 

It still startled him just how small his mother was. He worried for her constantly and always had to remind himself that she was strong. While he stood at just over six feet tall, she stood at just under five. She came up to his chest and always appeared fragile. 

He knew of her skills, and abnormal reiki, but she was still his mother. The idea of seeing her fight was not something he wished to witness. He would never tell her how he felt, though he was sure she probably knew. She had the ability to read just about anybody, no matter what kind of mask they held. 

“To the place where it all started.” Kagome answered, pulling him from his thoughts. 

“You mean where I was conceived. By now, any trace of my sire would be long gone.” Youta observed, his thoughts wondering on what she could possibly be thinking.

“I know, but it’s a start. I still remember which way he traveled when he left, and that will be the way we go.” Kagome replied, looking towards her son. 

He watched as her eyes trailed over his body, and he suddenly felt exposed. He had on his dark blue kimono and black tabi. He wasn’t either underdressed or overdressed so he wasn’t entirely sure what her gaze was taking in.

“You need armor.” She stated, setting his mind at ease.

“We have discussed this. It costs too much to forge armor big enough to fit me.” He scoffed, looking at his mother as if she was overreacting.

“I will not have my son so exposed. I will speak to the blacksmith at the next village we come across.” She replied, looking ahead. Her voice held that motherly tone that basically said arguing was a moot point.

“And how do you plan to pay for this?” Youta asked, while crossing his arms and hiding his hands in his large sleeves.

“Maybe I’ll sell myself.” Kagome teased, her eyes holding a spark of amusement at the low warning growl she received.

“Do not tease on such matters.” He reprimanded, his eyes not leaving the forest in front of him.

“Hey! I am the mother! You don’t get to discipline me!” She growled, quite impressively for a human.

Then again, she did have to learn the ways of the inu. Raising her son had been difficult until she did so. As a pup, he relied mostly on his instinct which meant she had to as well. When she would put him down for a nap, she would make her way to a stray inu pack that stayed near the kitsune village, and just watch. 

She learned quite a bit from the pack and soon started applying that to her parenting. It worked wonders. Raising Youta had become much easier than it had before, but there was still only so much she could do. Hence the reason they were now searching for her son’s sire.

“Mother, can I ask a question?” Youta started, ignoring her last comment.

“That was a question, but yes, you may.” She replied, ignoring the annoyed glare she received.

“Why have you never married? You are over five centuries old, yet not once have you taken a husband.” Youta asked, noticing the way his mother went deep into thought.

“I guess you could say a human will never be enough for me. I will not die of old age, and while I can die of wounds, I’ve had plenty of time to hone my fighting skills so inflicting those wounds on my person are nearly impossible. Taking a human as a husband would mean I would have to watch them grow old and die.” Kagome answered, still thinking more on her answer.

“I assume that is why you surround yourself with demons.” Youta observed. 

“Well, that, and demons are easier to get along with. They don’t rely on their emotions as much. While I believe having emotions is a good thing, having too much can be dangerous. It’s all about knowing how to use emotions to your advantage.” The small woman answered, her eyes scanning for anything fishy as they walked.

“Well then, why not take a yokai as a mate?” her son asked, wishing he could see his mother truly happy.

“Because I have not met one that can keep my attention. Sure, the physical attraction is there, but there is no guarantee that that will last. When that does fade, I will be stuck with someone I am not physically, or emotionally, attracted to. I guess I just haven’t found the one who could hold both.” She replied, laughing at the scowl now present on Youta’s face.

“I did not need to know about the physical part.” He growled, his cheeks flushing at the thought of his mother rutting. He shivered, trying to shake away the disgusting image.

“Son, I am over five-hundred years old. Did you really expect me to not have had sex in that time? I may not have rutted since you were born, but I have had partners before.”

“Okay, Ma! I really don’t need to know this!” Youta barked, trying to get his mother to stop talking about such things. Little did he know, his sweet little mother enjoyed seeing the blush on his cheeks, and she would do anything to keep it there.

“In yokai custom, rutting is no big deal. It is quite often that yokai orgies occur, which you have seen in the village. The topic of sex should not embarrass you so. There will be a day when you take a female. I can watch and give you pointers if you’d like.” Kagome teased, unable to hold back her laugh as her pale son turned the shade of a ripe tomato.

“I should have left you at home.” Youta grumbled, looking away to try and hide his embarrassment. He sometimes forgot just how cruel his mother could be. 

“We will be arriving soon. I can tell there is a very powerful demon not too far off so keep your eyes open.” Kagome warned, causing the light air around the two to suddenly thicken.

They walked in silence after that, both able to feel the enormous aura that seemed to be approaching them. Kagome was confused as to why this demon would seek them out. He held no ill intent, only curiosity. She knew better than to let her guard down, though, because while he may only be curious, that could change any moment.

Entering the clearing she had not set foot in since that horrible day, she looked around and was not surprised to find it looking no different. Her gaze automatically went to the spot where the woman had died, the earth still scarred from the male demon’s claws as he had raped the female. She noticed how her son looked down to the same spot, and she knew he was smart enough to figure out where they were. His next words confirmed it.

“This is where my mother was raped.”

“Yes. I granted her dying wish so she could pass peacefully.” Kagome answered, her eyes holding sadness as she thought back on the old memory.

“Her dying wish being that you birthed me.” Youta stated, not really needing an answer. He was thankful for what both of his mothers did. Not only did he get the gift of life, he also got to meet the wonderful woman who birthed him. Neither one got a chance to say anything before a deep baritone voice interrupted their conversation.

“Explain yourself, Miko.”

Two sets of eyes, one golden and one blue, turned to the owner of the voice. While Youta had no idea who he was speaking to, Kagome knew. She remembered the markings, silver hair, and gorgeous face. Most importantly, she remembered the sad eyes that seemed so lost. She remembered everything about the man that sired her son. The man who now stood in the clearing with them


	3. Meetings

Chapter 3

Meetings

Many thoughts ran through Sesshomaru’s mind as his eyes landed on the young, but large, inu. It was easy to see the strength this demon carried, and if it came to it, a fight with this male would be a close call. The only reason he would be able to defeat him in such a match was because of his experience. His aura screamed of his strength, and it flared slightly, taking in the newcomer.  


The next thing he noticed was the tiny woman standing beside the male. She held herself as a proud yokai would. Her eyes did not falter as she looked him over. They did not reveal any kind of emotion, which unnerved him. He could not read the woman, but it was no matter. Her aura was tiny and insignificant. She had no true power, which was not surprising, due to her humanity.  


No, the thing that carried his interest more than anything was the large inu. His markings were enough to tell any of his heritage of the West. This inu belonged to the lands, just as much as Sesshomaru did. At first he had wondered if his own father had sired another pup, but, with a small breeze tickling his sensitive nose, that thought quickly faded, leaving behind something else.  


This was his son. Somehow, the Lord of the West had sired a son that he had no knowledge of. To say he was confused was an understatement. The only female he had gifted his fertile seed to was that female from seventeen years ago. How was it that everything seemed to haunt him of that day? Yet, looking at the young male before him, Sesshomaru knew that his actions had resulted in this pup.  


He had left the bitch for dead and could not deny the smell of death that had lingered in this very spot a week after the incident. No pup would be able to survive, even if the female had lived for that week, which she had not. One thing he trusted without question was his nose, yet his own pup stood tall before him.  


Before he had made himself known, he had been so shocked, he momentarily froze and just stared at the two. He listened to the small conversation, mentally cringing when his son spoke of the female’s rape. He may not know this inu, but he was his father, and it would not do to have his own blood look down upon him.  


He had been shocked again by the miko’s words. Somehow, this tiny woman was able to bring his pup to life. She was able to make it so he could stand before him this day. She had no real power, yet she was able to manipulate death, and somehow life, to make his son a living being in this world. He needed answers, and he needed them now.  


Turning his gaze back to the little miko who was staring at him with her unreadable eyes, he waited for that answer. He had already demanded that she explain, and he was not one to repeat himself. He knew the woman was trying to think of how she should word her answer, and he was a patient being. He would give her the time her human brain needed to form a thought.  


“What is your name?” She asked, causing Sesshomaru’s eyes to narrow. He asked a question first. As such, she would answer.  


“Hn.” Was his grunt, as he flicked his eyes towards his son who had moved closer to the woman. Were they mates? Had his son gone and done something pathetic and mated a human? It was no longer as looked down upon for a yokai to take a human for companionship, but this inu was of noble blood. He was tainting his bloodline by offering his seed to someone so undeserving.  


“Why should I answer your question if you will not answer mine?” She asked, her cold eyes revealing her annoyance at the situation.  


“This one answers to no one.” Was his simple reply.  


“Is this him?” the younger inu asked, catching the attention of his father once again.  


“Yes.” The female answered, never taking her eyes off of him.  


“Do you remember what happened here seventeen years ago?” His son asked, making Sesshomaru inwardly flinch at the thought. Guilt flashed through his eyes, surprising the little woman, though she never showed it.  


“Indeed.” Sesshomaru answered, still wishing that day had never happened.  


“You really should tell him. You can explain it better than I can.” The boy said, turning to look down at the human who sighed at his words.  


“Fine, I will swallow my pride for you.” She replied, before taking a step forward. “While you may not wish to tell us your name, I will tell you ours. This, as I’m sure you are aware, is your son, Youta. I am Lady Kagome. Seventeen years ago, I stood hidden and watched as you raped a woman and then left her for dead.”  


Once again, Kagome noticed the flash of guilt in the older demon’s eyes, and she knew, just as she knew all those years ago, that there was more to this male than he let on. He did feel remorse for his actions, and she began to feel slightly better about her son meeting his father. Perhaps he is not as horrible as he seemed that day.  


“Continue.” The large inu commanded, receiving a scowl from Kagome. She did not like to be ordered.  


“When you left, I approached Sakura-”  


“Was that her name?” He asked, catching Kagome off guard. Did he feel that badly for what he had done?  


“Yes. As I was saying, I approached her with the intention of healing her pain so she could pass into the afterlife peacefully. There was no way her wounds could be healed. Instead, she asked me to take her pup and birth it myself. She said that he should not have to pay for your actions. In an attempt to heal her soul, I accepted.” Kagome explained, waiting for some kind of reply.  


Sesshomaru’s mind reeled. Thoughts flew through him at speeds he hadn’t realized were possible. How was this small human strong enough to transplant a newly-conceived embryo from one womb to another? He would have thought she was lying, but the woman’s scent never changed. No matter how well of a liar you are, your scent will always change.  


“You are not strong enough.” Sesshomaru observed. He looked at his son when he heard an amused scoff, but quickly turned back to the miko when she growled impressively.  


“You should not judge someone before you know them. It could be your downfall.” The miko snapped, anger on her face.  


“Is that a threat, Miko?” Sesshomaru asked, his posture lowering, ready for a fight. If she wished to be killed, he would gladly oblige. It didn’t matter if she gave birth to his son. He will not stand down from a threat.  


“You are a waste of my energy. I would not threaten someone who is no real opponent.” Kagome laughed, causing Sesshomaru to snarl.  


How dare she?! She was not only threatening him, but now insulting him as well. He would give her one last chance to back down before he ripped her throat from her body. He may be ruthless, but even he thought this fight was demeaning.  


Sesshomaru swelled out his aura, pushing it onto the woman. He smirked as her eyes went wide as she took in his true strength. He always hid most of his power, and even now, he still held back. He only wished to make a point to the tiny human.  


Imagine his surprise when said human squashed any point he made. Her own aura shot out of her, clashing with his with such power, the surging of the two had all three gasping for breath. Sesshomaru had never felt someone as strong as this woman, and she very easily matched his own strength.  


“Holy shit!” Youta exclaimed, looking between the two adults in the clearing.  


He had always known his mother was powerful, but she always hid it. He had never felt her strength, and feeling it now for the first time, combined with the equal strength of his sire, was enough to make his knees weak. These two were unstoppable. If they were to fight now, they would destroy the land for miles around, including everything that resided in it. He could not allow this.  


“Let’s just take a minute to calm down.” He said, walking between the two. The moment he touched the space where their auras pushed against one another, a shiver went down his spine at the sheer power that flowed over him.  


“I think we can agree that you are both equally strong. If you were to fight, you would do more harm than good.” Youta continued, before turning to his mother. “Besides Ma, I need him to teach me the way of the inu’s remember? If you kill him, he can’t.” A growl from his father had him looking back at his sire. “I would hope you wish to get to know me, but if you kill my mother, not only would I want revenge, I would never accept you as my blood.”  


Sesshomaru looked at his son before looking at the miko. His son was right. He had sired the pup, and he wanted to get to know him. Not only did he have that desire, it was also the honorable thing to do. When the miko gave a small nod, he knew she was agreeing to back off if he did. So with his own nod, he pulled his aura back as she did the same.  


“You are strong, Miko. Explain.” Sesshomaru ordered, his curiosity spiking for the woman in front of him.  


“Will you please tell me your name?” She asked, her eyes curious about the male in front of her. “It is not often I meet someone as strong as me, if not stronger.”  


“Stronger?” Youta asked, looking down at his mother confused.  


“It was clear that he still held his aura back. I did as well, but I know my limit. As for him, there is no way for me to judge just how much he held back.” Kagome explained, her voice softening from the cold one she held earlier. Sesshomaru had to admit it had a strangely calming effect on him. He quickly shoved those thoughts away, returning to her question.  


“This one is Sesshomaru, Lord of the Western Lands.” He replied with a small bow.  


“Lord Sesshomaru, it is a pleasure.” Kagome replied, giving her own bow. “To answer your question, I cannot say. You see, I do not know you, or know if you are trustworthy of such a secret. It can be dangerous. Just know I mean you no harm if you do not intend to harm my son or myself.”  


Sesshomaru thought for a moment and decided her answer was acceptable. He did not wish to force anyone to do, or say, what they did not want to. In any case, he would not allow his son to leave, which meant this small woman would now be joining him at his home. He would have time to gain her trust, and soon, the answers he desired.  


The strength of this miko brought another question to mind. He was quickly reminded of the conversation he held with the slayer and monk before he began his search for the all-powerful being. He had asked around and no one could say if the person was male or female. He had assumed that a person containing that much power would be male. Now, though…  


“Miko, how old are you?” He asked, hoping he would receive the answer he was looking for. If so, his travels would be over.  


“I really don’t know. The years tend to stretch together. I do know that I am at least over five centuries old.” She answered, a thoughtful look crossing her face.  


“This one believes I have been searching for you.” Sesshomaru started, feeling the first glimmer of hope since the East has been breathing down his neck. “You see, my lands will soon go to war with the East. My people have lost all hope of winning, and I need something to bring that back. I was informed of an old, powerful being that would be able to do just that, and I believe that person is you.”  


“I’m not really that old.” Kagome grumbled, causing one of Sesshomaru’s eyebrows to rise into his bangs. His son laughed at his mother, and it was obvious the woman carried this playful side with her quite often. What he would give to have the freedom to live such a way.  


“This Sesshomaru, Lord of the West, is asking for your allegiance during the upcoming war. I will provide you both with rooms at my shiro and a spot at my council’s table.” Sesshomaru added, deciding to ignore the antics of the female.  


“I ask one thing in return.” The woman said, catching his attention. He could only hope her request was not too outrageous. “I have learned the ways of many demons in my long lifetime. Inu is no exception. I’ve taught Youta what I can, but he still needs more. I will help to fight your war if you teach him everything he needs to know.”  


“I had planned on taking him under my wing in the first place. He is my son, and it would please me to do so. Plus, despite the actions you witnessed, I am not without honor.” Sesshomaru explained, hoping this woman would not bring up his actions in front of others.  


“Do not worry, Lord Sesshomaru. I understand that your beast was in control that day. I also understand that, in your position of royalty, you would not wish for it to be spoken of. I will, however, suggest that you think of a way to explain our son, and myself. With my terms met, I agree to help you against the East.” Kagome answered, somehow knowing how he felt.  


He was glad to know she thought ahead to the future. It meant she would not rush into things carelessly. She was already proving to be a pleasant addition to his army. She did bring up a valid point though. If he wished to keep his past a secret, he would have to think of something.  


“If anyone asks, which most will not, I rutted with a woman that resulted in her pregnancy which was unknown to me. She abandoned Youta, not wanting to raise him on her own. You found him and took him in as your own.” Sesshomaru answered, receiving nods from his two new companions. “We will camp here for the night. We will not make it back to the shiro before nightfall.”  


“I guess this will be as good a time as any to get to know one another.” Kagome said, tossing her bow and quiver to the side and plopping down on the ground.  


Sesshomaru looked at the small woman, surprised at her willingness to sleep on the ground, before turning and leaving the clearing. He was sure that this woman, and his son, were going to change his life in ways he never thought of.  


Kagome watched as he disappeared into the trees. With a wave of her hand, she turned her attention back to the skies above. She really did love to watch the clouds float by. She still remembered how, as a young child, she would try and find shapes in them. It had always been easy to entertain her, and that hadn’t changed any.  


Her new entertainment was going to consist of the guarded male that now traveled with them. She was a curious being, and he definitely spiked her curiosity. It was always easy to read people, but he was a challenge. He showed no emotion on his face, but if you looked close enough, his eyes spoke volumes. Now it was just a matter of learning to read those eyes.  


This was a very delicate situation because the demon was not stupid. If she did not step lightly while learning about him, he would catch on and ruin any progress she made. Yes, she could admit, this new interaction between the three was going to be quite fun.  


-sSs-  


A few hours later, Kagome watched as Lord Sesshomaru returned with a few rabbits. He dropped them at her side, and she instantly knew he was testing her. He wanted to see just how human, or yokai, she was.  


Without a second thought, she pulled a dagger from her side and cut off the head off the first rabbit. She went through the motions of skinning and gutting, never once being phased by the sight of the blood or entrails that came along with such a thing. Once the first rabbit was skinned, she threw it to her son and smiled at him when he took his first bite.  


She knew demons preferred their meat raw, and while she would not eat hers that way, it did not bother her to see others do it. She easily took care of the last two rabbits, throwing one to Lord Sesshomaru, who watched her in silence the entire time, and impaling the last on a stick before setting it over the fire to cook.  


“Miko, you do not act human.” Sesshomaru stated, still staring at the small human.  


“I sometimes wonder if she is.” Youta laughed, taking another bite of his rabbit.  


“Why is that, I wonder?” Sesshomaru asked, more to himself than anyone else.  
In that moment, Kagome knew the lord was just as curious about her, as she was him. She couldn’t keep the wicked grin off of her face as she thought about how much fun she was going to have teasing him as he asked his questions.  


She could use this to her advantage. While he tried to figure her out, she could slip under the radar and figure him out. After all, she needed to know the kind of man her son was going to be learning from. Who was Lord Sesshomaru and what makes him tick?  


“Ma, you’re scary when you look like that.” Youta said, pulling Kagome from her thoughts.  


“I’m sorry, Dear. I just realized how much fun we are going to have from now on.” Kagome replied, once again slipping that wicked grin on her face.  


Youta and Sesshomaru couldn’t help but share a glance as they both wondered what the little spitfire could have planned. One needed to worry more than the other, but he would not realize this until it was too late.


End file.
